


Captain Yellow Bear & Soldier Bear (Капитан Желтый Медведь и Солдат Медведь)

by alkharad, Jasherk



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Gen, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Protective Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 20:59:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7656538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alkharad/pseuds/alkharad, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasherk/pseuds/Jasherk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Captain Yellow Bear lead his men on a raid against the Red Bear camp. A few days ago, the Red Bears had kidnapped Asset Bear and were holding him captive."  Color by Numbers by vitoliel<br/>"Капитан Желтый Медведь повел своих людей в рейд на лагерь Красных. Несколько дней назад Красные Медведи похитили Солдата Медведя и держали его в плену." перевод на русский "Раскрась сам" от Kana_Go</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gummy bears in Wyoming (cover)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vitoliel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitoliel/gifts), [Kana_Go](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kana_Go/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Color by Numbers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2586269) by [vitoliel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitoliel/pseuds/vitoliel). 



> This photoset is our humble effort to thank the wonderful author Vitoliel for her "Color by Numbers" and also Kana Go for their translation in Russian, to illustrate this story and make it alive. Thank you very much!  
> Эта подборка фотографий наша скромная попытка поблагодарить замечательного автора Vitoliel за ее историю "Раскрась сам", а также Кана Го за сделанный ими перевод, проиллюстрировать эту вещь и вдохнуть в нее жизнь. Спасибо Вам большое!

The Soldier came up with the plan in his spare time, though he never actually believed he’d put it into practice. Hydra’s reach seemed too complete – too powerful – to actually consider running. But he thought about it.  
And then the man stopped fighting. And he said he knew him. And the Soldier felt…felt… He knew what he felt was important.  
So, he ran.

 

В свободное время Солдат обдумывал план, хотя и не верил, что тот когда-нибудь пригодится. ГИДРа казалась слишком всеобъемлющей – слишком могучей – чтобы всерьез замышлять побег. А потом человек на мосту отказался драться. Сказал, что Солдат знает его. И Солдат почувствовал… почувствовал… То, что Солдат чувствовал, было важно. Поэтому он сбежал.


	2. Gummy bears on resque mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Blue Bear army was in all out war against the Reds.  
> Армия Синих Медведей воевала с Красными

Captain Yellow Bear lead his men on a raid against the Red Bear camp.   
Капитан Желтый Медведь повел своих людей в рейд на лагерь Красных.


	3. Captive Bear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few days ago, the Red Bears had kidnapped Asset Bear and were holding him captive.  
> Несколько дней назад Красные Медведи похитили Солдата Медведя и держали его в плену.


	4. Captain Bear leads his troops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Bear and his men weren’t afraid of the danger. Captain Bear spoke to Agent Blue Bear and told her he was going in with or without her pebble support.  
> Капитан Медведь поговорил с Агентом Синим Медведем и сказал ей, что все равно пойдет в атаку – с ее поддержкой камушками или без нее.


	5. I won't leave him!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “No!” said Captain Yellow Bear. “I won’t leave Bucky!”  
> \- Нет! – сказал Капитан Желтый Медведь. – Я не оставлю Баки!


	6. Too valueble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I never leave a man behind,” said Captain Yellow Bear. “And even if I did I wouldn’t leave Asset Bear.”   
> \- Я не бросаю своих людей, – сказал Капитан Желтый Медведь. – А если бы и бросал, то Солдата Медведя никогда бы не бросил.


	7. Final of epic battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “One Soldier isn’t worth the whole mission.”  
> “He is to me,” said Captain Bear.  
> \- Один Солдат не стоит целой операции.  
> \- Для меня стоит, – ответил Капитан Медведь.


	8. Jake of the Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Lieutenant Jake of the Rose. Don’t laugh,” Barnes scolded Captain Rogers when he ducked to hide a smile. “He’s very embarrassed, but I’m assured his battle for the local rose bush will be told for generations.”  
> \- Лейтенант Джек Розы. Не смейся, – насупился Барнс, когда Капитан Роджерс опустил голову, пряча улыбку. – Он очень смущается, но я уверен, что про его сражение за розовый куст будут рассказывать легенды.


	9. Together we stand, devided we fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “T-this is Captain Yellow Bear.” He refused to look up at Captain Rogers’s indrawn breath. “He protects me. And… and this is Soldier Bear".  
> \- Э-это Капитан Желтый Медведь, – дыхание капитана Роджерса прервалось, но Барнс не поднял головы. – Он защищает меня. А.. А это Солдат Медведь.

In the white room without windows at the Tower

В белой комнате без окон в Башне


	10. Summer Wilderness Getaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A map was laid out across the table near the heap of blankets and couch pillows marked up in red and yellow as Steve and Barnes planned their summer wilderness getaway.  
> На столе возле груды одеял и диванных подушек была разложена карта, расчерченная красным и желтым. На ней Стив и Барнс планировали летний поход.

They planned to go to Wyoming together and they did it.

Они собирались съездить в Вайоминг вместе и они сделали это.


End file.
